Vengeance
by EternityJustEnded
Summary: Max and Mei survived the impossible. Now the question is, can they keep surviving? WARNING:Lots of gore. Sequal to Lucky Number 13
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys, the long awaited FIRST CHAPTER OF VENGANCE.**

**Oh and if you didn't know, go back to Lucky Number 13 and read it because this is a sequal to that story. **

**OH yeah, and thanks for the reviews on my first one-shot 'Why Me?' lol I had fun writing it.**

**ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

><p>"Stop."<p>

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And I should listen to this reasoning because?"

"Because if you don't, I will cut your body to pieces and place your head on a silver platter,"

"Jeeze Max so violent."

"Damn right,"

Gazzy was really nervous. Tonight there was going to be a bar-b-q at the Walkers place and it just so happens that he invited this girl that he's been crushing on. I think her name was Cindy or something like that. We were supposed to be heading over there to pick her up in about 10 minutes.

"Gazzy what do you have to worry about?" I asked him.

"I have tons to worry about! My sisters will never leave _her_ alone and Iggy and Fang will never leave _me_ alone!" he cried banging his head on the passenger window.

I sighed and made a left turn.

"Look, if it helps, I'll be your body guard tonight," I said.

Gazzy looked up at me and quirked his lips up to one side. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Cool! Thanks Max!" he said beaming.

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot.

"Go get Mei and then we'll head over to Cindy's place," I said.

"Alright," he said getting out of the car.

I watched as he jogged into the collage doors and caught the elevator at the last second. I wonder what Cindy's like. I hope Gazzy can at least make good decisions on this kind of thing.

"Hey." Mei called sliding into front seat.

The back door opened and Gazzy slid in.

"Hey, how was class?" I asked putting the car in reverse.

"Good, although one of the kids managed to catch their lab table on fire…when we weren't even supposed to be doing labs today," she said rolling her eyes.

Gazzy chuckled and reached in the front to turn the station.

"What do you expect? You're teaching a class full of pyros." He said.

Mei rolled her eyes and tugged off her white lab coat **(Oh hello irony, nice to see you again.) **and tossed it into her duffel at her feet.

We fell into comfortable silence and soon we pulled up to Cindy's house. I pulled into the driveway and looked back at Gazzy.

"Do you need me to hold your hand while we go get her?" I smirked.

Mei giggled and Gazzy just scowled as he stormed out of the car. I laughed when he slammed the door and jogged over the porch.

"He's grown," Mei observed.

"Uh huh," I said smiling.

Gazzy knocked on the front door and waited patiently. From here, I could see the way his hands twitched slightly but he just slammed them into his sides. I chuckled and shook my head.

Then all of a sudden, the door was ripped open and out came a big, scary, looking dude. Gazzy's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. The man glared down at Gazzy and Gazzy gulped.

I rolled down my window so I could listen better.

"May I help you?" the man said in a tight voice.

"Man up Gazzy," I whispered.

"Uhm, yeah." Gazzy said squaring his shoulders.

_There we go._

"Does Cindy Heart live here?" he asked.

Mei snorted loudly and I whirled on her with a raised eyebrow. She just kept on laughing silently. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Gazzy.

"Yeah she does. Who's looking?" the man asked.

"I invited her to a family bar-b-q and she said she'd come," Gazzy said a little defeated.

The man snarled and I unbuckled my seat belt, stepping out of the car.

"Who the hell are you?" The man snarled.

I noticed a girl standing behind him, looking a bit ticked off and yet fearful at the same time. She was actually really pretty. She had long raven hair that ended at her waist, and she had cute green eyes that remind you of summer days.

She must've been Cindy judging from the small wave Gazzy sent her. She smiled slightly but didn't come out from behind her father.

"Listen here," I growled threateningly. "My…nephew," I gestured at Gazzy. "Kindly invited your daughter to a bar-b-q. Key word: _KINDLY_. So I suggest you return the favor" I said.

The man glowered at me and I happily returned the gesture. Gazzy knowing that I could get violent, tugged on my jacket sleeve and shook his head.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"You coming or not?" I asked.

"Go get your coat," he grumbled to Cindy.

The girl Cindy smiled gently at Gazzy before slipping inside. Her father took one last glance at me and slammed the door in Gazzy's face.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks Max," Gazzy said.

"No problem. Gazzy, guys like that are all bark and no bite." I said.

Cindy came back out and Gazzy led her to the back seat, **(Get yo minds out of the gutter) **and they both buckled in. I took one last look at Cindy's house before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Mei," Mei said smiling at Cindy.

Cindy smiled and shook Mei's outstretched hand.

"I'm Max. No Ms. It makes me feel old," I said pulling out of the drive way.

"You are old," Gazzy grumble.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," I sang.

"I gotta hand it to ya, I'm impressed you stood up to my dad like that," Cindy said smiling.

"Yeah well no offense but your dads a douche,"

Cindy giggled and from the rear view mirror, I could see Gazzy inch closer to her. I laughed and turned to Mei.

"Gāisǐ de nánhái dédàole yóuxì!" I laughed. _Damn, our boys got game!_

Mei laughed and sat back in her seatbelt. The next thing surprised us. Gazzy coughed loudly and said the following sentence in a perfect accent.

"Xièxiè āyí zuìdà" _Thank you, Ms. Max._

Gazzy snickered at our open mouths and Mei turned around to face Gazzy.

"Jìrán nǐ shì shénme shíhou kāishǐ jiǎng zhōngguó rén ma?" _Since when did you start speaking Chinese?_

Gazzy motioned to a blushing Cindy.

"Xīn dí jiào wǒ. Tā de māmā shì quán zhōngguó rén." _Cindy taught me. Her mom is Chinese_.

I stopped the car and whirled on the two. I coughed uncomfortably and looked down at him.

"So…all those times I was teasing you in Chinese….you understood me?" I asked.

Gazzy snickered and nodded his head. Cindy giggled and busied herself by fixing her flower headband.

"Yes. And by the way, Wǒ de ěr duǒ bù dà yú dà xiàng." _My ears are not bigger than an elephants_.

Mei and I laughed and turned around in our seats. I stepped on the gas pedal and made my way to the Walkers house.

"Shénme shì nǐ de mǔqīn cóng cūn xīn dí?" _What village is your mother from Cindy_?

"Māmā shì zài jiālìfúníyǎ zhōu tíchū de, dàn tā de bà ba jiào tā de yǔyán hé xísú." _Mama was raised in California, but her papa taught her the language and customs._

"That's nice," I said.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to go visit China," she sighed.

Mei looked out the window, and I focused hard on the road. We were both praying that Cindy didn't ask us what village we were from, and thankfully she kept quiet once she saw our uncomfortable state.

Hmm…I like her.

* * *

><p>When we pulled up into the Walkers, the men were already in the backyard grilling. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt and the others followed suit. I stuck in front of Gazzy and Cindy keeping an eye out for Iggy. I knew he was never going to leave the two alone and it was up to me as his body guard to keep Iggy away from them at all costs.<p>

Mei walked in first, strutting in like she owned the place and went quickly to the kitchen where Ella, Nudge, Marian and Anne were marinating the meat. When they caught sight of us, they all smiled and waved, and walked over to be introduced.

I looked at Gazzy, waiting for him to start. Cindy looked slightly shy but when Gazzy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she seemed to forget all about her unease. The others noticed this as well and couldn't keep the smile off of their faces.

"Guys, this is Cindy. Cindy this is my mom, Anne, and my two sisters Ella and Nudge," he said pointing at each of them. "Oh and that's Angel over there," he said pointing at the little girl watching T.V

"Hello, nice to meet all of you," Cindy said.

The back sliding door slammed open and in came the devil himself with a wide grin.

"GAZZY!" Iggy shouted running over.

"Max," Gazzy hissed.

"I'm on it," I whispered back.

Iggy reached out to hug Cindy, but I stuck my foot out and he tripped forwards, doing a face plant in the middle of the living room. Ella rushed forward with a concerned expression while Mei and Nudge struggled to hold their laughter down. Anne rolled her eyes at her son and returned to the kitchen to cook some rice.

Gazzy quickly maneuvered Cindy to the back, and I followed closely behind. Gazzy slid the back door open and walked to the backyard where Jeffrey and Fang sat, posted at the grill. Jeffrey looked up at Cindy and smiled wickedly. I glared at him but he didn't notice.

Fang smiled at me only and stepped away from his father to embrace me in a tight hug. I giggled and turned around in his arms so that I could watch Gazzy. Fang wrapped his arms around my stomach and leaned his chin down on my shoulder. I smiled and pushed back lightly into Fang's familiar body.

"Who's the girl?" Fang asked.

"That's Cindy, Gazzy's date," I whispered.

"Aww-"

"Don't start. I'm his body guard tonight and if anyone thinks about humiliating him than they've got another thing coming," I said playfully.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing to get punished by you," he said evilly.

I elbowed his guts and he stumbled backwards. Jeffrey was in the middle of an interrogation, and by Gazzy's irritated look and Cindy's uncomfortable one, he was asking personal questions.

I rolled my eyes and walked forwards.

"Don't mind Jeffrey, he's like the drunk uncle who doesn't know when to stop talking," I said looking at him pointedly.

He got the hint fairly quickly and back pedaled to the grill with Fang. Iggy showed up at the screen door and barreled it open.

"GAZZY!" he shouted again.

Gazzy and I shared a look.

"This is gonna be a long night," I growled rolling up my sleeves.

* * *

><p>The entire night, I spent minute after minute hunting Iggy down. He just wouldn't quit it! By my fourth round, Fang caught me by my elbow and squeezed me to his chest.<p>

I smiled and leaned my head against him and he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you all night," he said.

"That's because I've been busy," I said scanning the yard for Iggy.

"Just leave Iggy. I don't think he can do that much damage," Fang whispered in my ear.

"This is Iggy we're talking about. The one who dared sneak a stink bomb into Mei's car. The kids got guts," I said.

Fang chuckled against my skin and despite myself, I felt myself shivering. I felt Fang smirk against my neck as he planted my skin with soft kisses. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy and Cindy laughing happily, but then Iggy was starting to walk over.

Snarling, I broke away from Fang and sprinted over to Iggy and pushed him into the pool. He let out a cry of surprise when he flew backwards, and Gazzy shot me a thankful look before bursting out in laughter. Cindy joined suit and when Iggy pulled himself out; he glared at me and went crying to Ella.

Ella just rolled her eyes and patted his head as he clung to her. I looked back at Fang to see him rolling his eyes and walking over to the table where all the food is. I joined him and sat on his lap while he ate his hot dogs. I bit into my hamburger and smiled, it was really good.

"Desert everyone!" Anne called carrying out a large box.

Iggy sprinted over to his mother and bounced up and down happily like a dog begging for bacon strips. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, but when I saw the cake, I raced over and pushed him out of the way so I could be first.

What?

You would push him to if you realized what king of cake it was!

It was triple layer chocolate with cookies and cream ice cream in-between each layer!

"I can't believe you ditched my lap for a piece of cake," Fang said incredulously as I sat next to him.

"Get used to it babe," I said taking a bite "Believe it or not there are some things better than sitting on your lap," I said.

"Like what?" he smirked arrogantly.

"Breathing, living, not dying," I said counting off my fingers.

He just smirked and drew me closer, blowing onto my neck. I laughed and pushed him away gently, and faced back to my plate.

All of a sudden, a hysteric Cindy burst out from the house and sprinted over to me, with tears in her eyes. I stood up and met her half way. I clutched her shoulders and told her to take deep breaths. The others crowded around her, looking to see what was wrong.

"Wǒ bù míngbái" I said. _I don't understand._

"Qǐng dài wǒ huí jiā. Wǒ bà ba dǎ lái diànhuà, tā shuō tā xūyào wǒ yǒu! Tā cónglái bu yāoqiú wǒ hé tā jìng shì kūle! Zhè shì hěn yánzhòng, qǐng dài wǒ huí jiā!" _Please take me home. My dad called and he said he needed me there! He never needs me and he was actually crying! this is really serious, please take me home!_

Mei shoved her way forward and laid a hand down on Cindy's small shoulder.

"Bùyào dānxīn, wǒmen huì bāngzhù nín jǐnkuài huí jiā. Ránhòu, yěxǔ nǐ kěyǐ jiěshì de ne?" _Don't worry, we'll get you home as soon as possible. Then maybe you can explain on the way?_

She nodded and let Mei lead her to the front door. The others all whirled on me.

"What's wrong with her?" Iggy asked.

"She's needed at home for a family emergency," I sighed reaching for my keys.

"Oh poor dear. Make sure she gets home safe alright Max?" Anne said.

"Yeah sure, see you guys later." I said kissing Fang's cheek.

"Bye," they all called.

"I'm coming," Gazzy said.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

I climbed into the driver's seat and my eyes flickered to the back seat to see Gazzy pull Cindy close to him. Mei kept looking back, deciding when was the right time to start her interrogation. I sighed and pulled out of the drive way, and drove towards her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I am really exited for this book to take off because I have TONS of ideas planned out for it.<strong>

**I also have a new story I'm working on called 'Once Upon A Nigtmare', and another one called 'Happyness Comes With A Price," but more info on that later.**

**So for now, please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**-CRITISISM HIGHLY APPRECIATED. **

**P.S. people there is a difference between FLAMES and CRITISISM. I want CRISISM, but hell if you wanna throw flames, whatever.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY LAST STORY :D**

**-Shift**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awright, here we go. The chapter that starts all the madness!**

**SHOUT OUTS TO MAH FIRST VIEWERS! THANKS SO MUCH! **

**I'll start posting names up when I get to the 5th chapter. **

**But for now,**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>When we pulled onto Cindy's block, the first thing we noticed was the bright blinding lights of the cop cars and the ambulance. Frowning, I pulled over across the street from the house, and Cindy flung herself out the door and sprinted full on towards her home.<p>

Gazzy jogged in after her. Mei and I took our time getting out of the car.

"So many lights…" she said in a daze.

I leaned against the hood of the car, and Mei joined suit.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we should respect family privacy and not ask," she said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and stood up on the hood to get a better look.

"Max! Stop being nosy!" Mei hissed pulling on my pant leg.

I swatted her hand away with my leg and walked up the window shield and onto the roof, searching over the ambulance car.

"MAX!" Mei hissed.

Standing on my tiptoes, I looked over at the entrance. I still couldn't see anything from around the stupid ambulance car, so I leaped over to the next car, thankful that no alarm went off.

I cocked my head to the side as I noticed a body being whirled out of the front door on a gurney, with a thick white sheet covering the body. In several places, the sheet stuck to the body with red blotches of….blood.

I sucked in a breath and scanned the yard. 2 Police officers were questioning a bawling Cindy who was clinging on to Gazzy like a chimpanzee. Four men were lifting the gurney up into the back of the ambulance where Cindy's father was waiting.

My eyes widened as I took a better look. That tough snarl he gave off was now a miserable thin line as his soulless eyes were pouring down tear after tear. He was staring hard at the red blood stains with horror and dismay.

I didn't make assumptions to whoever was under those covers, but I could tell the person was very precious to the two.

Gazzy had his arm wrapped around Cindy's waist as he led her over. I jumped down from the car and slowly met them halfway.

"I told her we'd take her to the hospital," Gazzy said looking at me.

"Of course," Mei said opening the door for the two of them.

I just nodded mutely and got in the front seat. I clutched the steering wheel tightly, feeling the skin crack under my force.

"Hey," Mei said loudly.

I turned to face her.

"You want me to drive?" she asked.

I just nodded.

Who knows where we'd end up if I drove?

* * *

><p>I placed a steaming hot cup of hot cocoa in front of Cindy and another in front of Gazzy. Cindy smiled weakly up at me before turning her head and burying her face into Gazzy's shoulder.<p>

I walked over to the opposite side of the room where Mei was sitting with her untouched bag of chips and unopened soda can.

"Thought I'd try eating…than I saw the body get wheeled in through the back and I lost my appetite," she said.

I took a better look at her and noticed that she was looking paler around her cheeks and forehead, and her eyes gave off a troubled look. I just shrugged and stole her soda can.

"Who do you think did it?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and popped the top of the can open.

"We don't know if it was a murder. Maybe it was an accidental death," I said taking a sip.

"Or maybe I'm the president in disguise," she said rolling her eyes. "Come on Max, I know you saw those blood stains," she said.

"Doesn't make my previous statement any less false."

"But it doesn't make it true," she insisted.

"Same for you," I shot back.

She just sighed and played with the zipper of her jacket. Both of our gazes flickered over to Cindy who was clutching tightly to Gazzy. Gazzy was just staring straight ahead at the wall behind us, stroking her hair down and rubbing circles into her shoulders.

I sighed and put my feet up on the magazine infested table in front of us, tilting my head up.

"I hate hospitals," I said.

"Ditto. These places are so…clean and creepy," Mei said.

I nodded my agreement and fiddled with the hood of my jacket.

"Cindy must be feeling how we felt…"Mei whispered.

"Like a train ran over her heart," I agreed.

Mei kept silent.

We both knew how it felt to be in Cindy's position, and we both didn't know how to comfort her. You don't just go up and say 'I'm sorry' because it seems like the right thing to say, you actually have to explain to people that you know what it's like.

But I couldn't because I didn't know how to say it.

So instead, I walked over to Gazzy and Cindy and sang her mother's lullaby.

Gazzy looked up at me questioningly, but I just turned to face Cindy.

_See the mother bird tenderly singing _

_Away in the treetop high_

_Where her cozy nest is gently swinging _

_In time to her lullaby_

_Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,_

_In their cradles the babies sing,_

_Hush-a-bye lullaby,_

_All the world loves to hear mothers sing._

Cindy stopped crying, and she was looking up at me, hanging on to my every word. Gazzy was just staring down at Cindy, still rubbing her arms.

_Hear the goodnight song tenderly falling,_

_Over cradles where babies sleep,_

_Where, in love, a prayer is calling,_

_That angels, their watch will keep,_

_Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye_

_In their cradles the babies sing,_

_Hush-a-bye lullaby,_

_All the world loves to hear mothers sing._

Cindy's eyes were closed now, and her tight grip on Gazzy's shirt was loosening.

_See the stars their watch steadily keeping_

_Over birdies and babies far,_

_All night long, while babies are sleeping_

_They're safe in fathers care,_

_Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,_

_In their cradles the babies swing,_

_Hush-a-bye lullaby,_

_All the world loves to hear mother sing._

Cindy was knocked out against Gazzy's shoulder, her arms limp at her side. Gazzy looked at me gratefully before leaning his head on hers.

"I don't know what to say…"Gazzy said.

I shook my head and crossed my legs.

"You don't have to say _anything. _Just be there for her." I said.

He nodded and flipped his phone out from his pocket.

"Mind calling my mom? Tell her I'm gonna stay the night here," he said.

"You're so whipped dude." I said chuckling.

"At least it's to the right girl," he whispered looking down at Cindy.

I stood up and walked back over to Mei and started dialing Marian's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Gazzy?" she asked.

"Max." I said.

"Oh, so what's up?" she asked.

"Uhm…Cindy's family is having a major crisis right now, and we're all at the hospital." I said.

"Oh dear what happened?" she cried.

I coughed uncomfortably and dug my other hand into my pocket.

"Someone died tonight,"

Marian was silent on the other line. I sighed, knowing she was comparing Cindy to Mei and I. If the next words that come out of her mouth are an apology, I'm hanging up.

"What will you guys do now?" she asked.

I mentally sighed a breath a relief before answering again.

"If anything, I'll take the kids to my place so they can rest. And don't worry, I'll put em in separate bedrooms," I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Alright, call us on any updates," she said.

"Will do," I said hanging up.

The waiting room was deserted except for the four of us. Mei was staring hard at the ER doors, like she was itching to sneak in and take a look. For some strange reason, although I did absolutely nothing tonight, I was exhausted. I leaned back in my hair, tilted my head back and drifted off to sleep.

Mei's POV-

It's been about 4 hours. No one has come out, and no one has gone in of the ER. The others are all sleeping, even Max. But something about that body is giving me weird vibes.

When I first saw the gurney being wheeled in from the cafeteria windows, I also saw the nurses that rode with the body. Their outfits were totally drenched in blood, and I don't think Max recognized that before.

But how could a dead boy squirt out blood if it's already dead?

And better yet, what kind of 'accidental death' makes a person spill that much blood?

Okay maybe theres the possibility of tripping over a couple of knives….or a glass window shattering on her…or falling down hard steps.

Point is, it'd make more sense that this would be a murder.

But then of course, damn logic tends to let me know that natural accidents could also be the cause of it.

I was so lost in thought that the doctor had to pinch my shoulder. I yelped and lashed my hand out instinctively, knocking his clipboard to the floor.

I looked up at the doctor and automatically regretted it.

This doctor was _young. _Like…22 young. He was also handsome. He stood at a tall 6 feet and his hazel eyes bore into mine with intense curiosity and amusement. His straight chestnut hair fell around his forehead and his smirk…god his smirk was hot.

Okay, enough soap operas for me.

I stood up and waited as he bent down to pick up his clip board.

"Do you always attack doctors?" he asked smugly.

"Do you always abuse your patients?" I shot back.

He laughed and just shook his head.

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot, My names Dylan," he said extending his right hand.

I nodded and shook his hand. "Mei," I replied.

"Nice name," he smiled.

"I know right?" I laughed.

He smiled one last time before taking a look at Cindy. Seriousness took over and he flipped a page on his clipboard.

"What's your relationship to the Heart family?" he asked.

"Our friend Gazzy invited her over to a bar-b-q tonight, but other than that we have no blood relationship," I said in a business like tone.

He nodded his head and continued looking over at the papers.

"Well their family ties have been cut. No aunts or uncles or cousins to call. So I suppose it'd be alright to tell you the state of Cindy's mother," he said.

"Wait. State?" I asked confusedly. "I thought she-"

"Yes we thought she had passed away too. But it wasn't until we got her into the ambulance that her heart beat started to pick up again," he said looking troubled.

"That's…."

"Highly unusual, I know," he finished for me.

"What about her vitals? Organic reactions?" I asked.

Dylan looked at me weirdly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I'm a chemistry professor," I said.

His brow furrowed. "But you look so-"

"Young?" I laugh. "So are you." I shot back.

He nods and smirks. "Touché."

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well…we have reason to believe that Mrs. Heart was food poisoned," he said frowning.

"What?" I stumbled. "How could a poisoning extract that much blood from a person?" I asked incredulously.

"It's actually very possible. When the poison hit her stomach, it caused her to convulse and her stomach acid shot up her windpipe. Her brain seemed to register what was happening, and tried to make her barf it up, but the thing is, the chemicals already made it into her blood stream." He said looking sick.

I sank back down to my chair, scratching the back of my neck.

"Do you think you could come in the back and take a look at the poison? I think I'd feel better if I had an expert looking at it," he said.

I nodded my head, barely thinking over his compliment. I let him lead me to the back lab where he gave me a white lab coat and latex gloves. On the metal tables lay a series of test tubes, open text books and a couple of other medical use.

He shows me the sample of the bile and another of the poison that they extracted from her body, and I immediately head for the burner.

Whatever this poison is, I hope it's not air contagious.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHATCHA TINK?<strong>

**R&R please guys!**

**-Shift**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye!**

**So starting next week I have school.**

**Ugh, it sucks major time, but don't you worry. Between racing and school, I'll make time for my updates I promise you that.**

**So when do you guys start school?**

* * *

><p><span>Gazzy's POV-<span>

I don't know what woke me up; maybe it was because it was too quiet. I slowly lifted my eyelids up and blinked a few times at the harsh lights above us. Something was pressing tightly against my shoulder and I looked down at a sleeping Cindy.

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and tugged her form up a bit so that she wasn't slouching. Then, realization dawned on me as to _why _she was leaning on me.

Cindy lost her mother tonight.

I saw the way Max and Mei stiffened when they saw the body, and I somehow knew that Cindy was going to react the same way as them. Yeah, Cindy knew that her mother died, but she didn't see the body. She turned her head away as soon as they rolled it out.

"COOKIE!" Someone said.

I whirled around in the direction of the voice and saw Max. She was asleep and she was flailing her arms around like a mad man.

"COOKIE!" she repeated.

I smirked. That must be some dream.

I looked over the seat next to her to look at Mei, but she wasn't there.

"_Must've gone to the bathroom," _I thought.

I laid my head back down on Cindy's, trying to fall back asleep.

A while later, I woke up again, this time in need to use the bathroom. I lightly placed Cindy against the chair next to her and got up to stretch. I turned to walk towards the bathroom, when I noticed something.

Mei still hadn't returned.

Frowning, I went over to Max and shook her shoulder. She grumbled and pushed my hand away, but I just shook her harder. Her eyes flung open and her fist shot out in my direction. I ducked at the last second, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't kick.

Anyway, she opened her eyes confusion settling in, before realization hit her. She opened her mouth and yawned while stretching out behind her.

"What do you want pet?" she asked.

Refusing to let her words get to me, I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where's Mei?" I asked.

She looked at the empty chair next to her and cocked her head in confusion.

"Must've gone to the bathroom," she said closing her eyes.

I thought that too the first time I woke up. Second time I wake up and she still wasn't there," I said.

She frowned and stood, wincing as her lower back popped.

"What time was the first time you woke up?" she asked.

"I think it was around 1." I said

I looked up at the clock to realize that it was now 2:30. Crap. Max nodded and looked over at Cindy. After thinking something over, she turned back to me.

"Watch over her. I'll be back," she said.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"Look around for a few, if I'm not back in half an hour I want you to take my car and head to my apartment got it?" she asked giving me the keys.

Three years ago, I would have laughed at her paranoia. Three years ago, I would have just shrugged off her unease. But then again, that was three years ago.

I understood Max's friendship came with accepting the darker parts of her past, but that didn't bother me. But I did know that when I hung with Max, I had to be on my toes. I nodded and went back to Cindy's side, totally forgetting that I had to use the bathroom.

I guess worry does that to a person.

Max's POV-

"I swear if this chick is pigging out in the café…" I let my threat hang in the air, and just walked out of the elevator.

The lobby was empty except for a few janitors. I walked through the lobby halls and made my way to the cafeteria.

I pushed the doors open and walked in the back where the food was kept, to find nothing. Not even the cook.

Scratching the back of my neck, I walked back out of the café and walked towards the bathrooms. She wasn't in there, so I searched the entire lobby for before moving up to the first level. First level was just reception and check in for a room, so she couldn't possibly be here.

2nd floor was the waiting room and the entrance to the ER, (where I just came from) so I went to the 3rd floor which is the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). The floor was deadly quiet, and no one was here. The lights were flicked off and the chairs were stacked neatly against each other.

Sighing, I went back into the elevator and rode up the 4th-6th floors, all coming up empty handed. I took the elevator back down to the lobby and took another elevator down to 3 parking lot levels.

Do not ever go walking alone in a hospital parking lot.

A lot of freaky things happen down here.

Example? Car sex between doctors and nurses, Hobos setting up camp, and overall, you just feel constantly watched.

When Mei was nowhere to be found, I was irritated, worried, angry, frustrated and tired. Not a good combination of emotions if you ask me. Know why?

Because then I start acting on impulse. Act now; think later, that kind of thing.

Let's just hope no one gets jumpy while doing surgery….

Mei's POV-

I sighed and massaged my temples. Other doctors were bustling around, calling orders and working hard on their tubes at hand.

I looked down at one of my own tubes angrily and set it down roughly.

None of this is making sense!

Sensing my frustration, Dylan walked over and looked down at the bottle.

"Something wrong Professor Mei?" he asked.

I smiled at the name. I loved it when people called me 'professor' it made me feel wise and smart.

"Yeah, actually I can't seem to match any of the poison with this sample. Perhaps the chemical was made out of the country. Do you have a list of poisons roughly made around Asia?" I asked.

Dylan shook his head.

I sighed and threw up my hands.

"Then we're screwed. This chemical doesn't match any chemical in the U.S book. If it really is a food poisoning like you say, then this person must get around a lot to have an out of country poison made," I said through clenched teeth.

Who would want to kill Mrs. Heart in the first place? She just looked like a regular loving mother and supportive wife. Then again…Max and I looked like harmless school girls.

Yeah…whoever Mrs. Heart really was, I was gonna find out.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the ER rooms and straight into Max.<p>

Literally.

We slammed head first into each other, making us fall backwards.

"Oww," she moaned rubbing her head.

I was doing the same, and I slowly got to my feet at the same time.

"Where the hell were you? I looked all over the place-"

"I need to talk to you. It's important," I said.

She furrowed her brow and nodded as I pulled her aside away from the doors.

"They think Mrs. Heart died from some sort of poisoning," I said.

She folded her arms across her chest and her face scrunched up.

"But all that blood-"

"She threw it all up when her mind registered the poison," I said.

"Whoa! A brain can do that?" she asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Max. A brain can detect anything that's going on in your body. Anyway, the poisonous chemical that was used wasn't from the U.S. It was out of the country," I said.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" she asked struggling to keep up.

"A doctor came out and told me the news since the Heart family had no one else to call. Cindy was still asleep, so he just told me about the poisoning. I mentioned that I was an organic chemistry teacher and he had me come and look at the samples they extracted," I said.

She nodded her head.

"Okay, so what does this mean again?" she asked.

"Someone tried to kill Mrs. Heart," I said.

"And?" she asked.

"We have to find out why, and who." I said in a 'duh' voice.

She arrogantly smirked and crossed her hands over her chest again.

"Whatever happened to 'Respecting families privacy'?" she asked smugly.

I glared at her and matched her stance.

"Whatever. You in?" I asked.

"I'm game. Cindy seems like a really nice girl," she said.

"Yeah…wait where are they?" I asked.

"Still sleeping when I left them," she said.

I leaned against the wall and Max sighed while running a hand through her hair.

"So where do we start?" she asked.

"Easy," I shrugged. "We track down the chemical first."

Gazzy's POV-

They really need to work on being quiet.

I could hear their plan forming all the way from down the hall and even Cindy woke up because she could hear it.

This means she knows now, that someone actually tried to kill her mother.

"Gazzy?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think what they're saying is true?" she asked.

Yes.

"I'm not sure, I mean…Mei's made mistakes in the lab before," I said.

"No…I think she's right about this. Plus, mom was a high ranked woman in her company. It would make a lot of sense if someone tried to kill her," she said choking up.

I hated seeing her cry. Hell I hated seeing any girl cry.

"We don't have to talk about this," I said as gently as I could.

"No, I want to help them," she said sitting up.

"What? No Cindy you can't it's too dangerous," I said turning to face her.

"It doesn't matter. I want to find the person that did this." She said clenching her fist.

"Cindy…my friends are professionals, they know what they're doing," I tried.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna try. But I could use some help…" she trailed off.

Damn. I'm so freaking whipped.

"Sure. I'm in,"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts guys! it's appreciated, and if you think that my work needs some work, let me know what you think alright?<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**R&R!**

**-Shift**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...I have to help my dad teach little kids how to ride tomorrow morning****.**

**Should be fun...unless one of the kids fall off of their bike and decide to sue me...**

**...**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV-<span>

I feel like a detective.

Searching for a murder weapon to put in the hands of a murderer? AWESOME.

Jeeze, enough CSI for me.

Anyway, after dropping Gazzy and Cindy off at his house (yes I'm surprised her father allowed her to go too), Mei and I are here at a library.

"Do you honestly think that people bother writing about chemicals and poisons from another country?" I asked as she searched.

"The U.S did it," she pointed out.

"Yes, and now random idiots can read it on line and make poisons whenever they want out of the littlest things. What were you stupid scientist thinking?" I smirked.

She just rolled her eyes and walked over to the next row.

"And do you honestly think that people would put that type of book up for check out? Where anyone could read it? It's like 'Hey terrorist! Come check out these books about bomb making and food poisoning!' "I said.

The librarian appeared out of freaking nowhere- and I'm serious- and shushed me. Being the mature older woman I am, I stuck my tongue out at her. The librarian glared at me, shuffled the books in her hand, and made her way to the front of the library.

I think we're searching for it at a wrong angle," I said.

Mei sighed and put a book back on the shelf.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked walking behind a shelf.

"We search it on Google," I said simply.

She sighed loudly and gave me a cross look.

"Google doesn't have everything you know." She said.

"Yes, but it does have crime reports," I pointed out.

She froze and slowly turned to face me with a gaping mouth.

"That's right. I outsmarted you once again, and you're the one with the doctorate." I smirked walking away.

I heard her scramble after me as I headed towards the computers.

"So how exactly are you going to search it up?" she asked pulling up a chair.

I pulled up an internet tab and typed in Google. When I was at the homepage, I typed in the words: "_Man killed by deadly poisons in Asia," _

**(A/N DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. I have come to learn that the government hacks into your computer after you search in something deadly. Like 'Gun types' the government looks at your computer history to see if your some kind of terrorist. No joke, I saw it on Law & Order :P )**

"Why so specific?" she asked.

"Cause then it'll tell us what kind of poison he died from, and we'll have a specific name to search for in the Asian book of chemicals." I said.

She rolled her eyes and placed her palm against her cheek.

"There is no such thing as 'Asian book of chemicals' " she pointed out.

"No, but I do know that _Jmpinlesn 125 _is not an American chemical," I said reading out loud.

"How did you-"

"I'm smart, as I keep reminding you," I said closing the window.

"Hey wait! Why did you do that?" she asked.

I looked at her stupidly.

"Mei…you don't just type up _two _weird searches on one computer. It'll be too obvious. We should go to the starbucks downtown to research this specific chemical," I said.

She sighed and stood up.

"You're reason is confusing," she said.

"Just trust me," I said waking out.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

"Damn it Gaz," I hissed pulling out my phone.

"What?" I hissed into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The same place I was when you called 34 seconds ago," I sighed.

"Oh…" he said.

"Yeah, 'oh'. Gazzy is there something wrong? You managed to call me 40 times in the past 20 minutes. Whats up?" I asked.

"No, I'm just…how long am I gonna keep Cindy here? She's starting to look uncomfortable," he said.

"Just chill for another hour. The doctors said that the body will be ready for viewing by then," I said.

"Alright," he said hanging up.

I pocketed my phone and turned back to the computer. Mei was searching the poison we found, and luckily we pulled up an entire list.

"I'm not even gonna ask why the government has allowed this to be up on the internet," I said rolling my eyes.

"Be glad they did." She said printing the list.

After the list was done, Mei drove us back to the hospital. I waited patiently in the car while she went back to the lab to ask for a sample of the chemicals.

My stomach rumbled and I clutched it while moaning.

Who knew researching deadly items could make a person so hungry?

Mei's POV-

When I walked back into the ER, I went straight to the small receptions desk in the corner.

"Excuse me, is Dylan here?" I asked.

The young brunette looked at her computer for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes but he's in the middle of surgery right now. Would you like to leave a message?" she asked pulling out a pen.

"Uhm no, my name is Professor Mei. He wanted me to take a look at a chemical used as a murder weapon for one of his deceased patients," I explained.

"Mrs. Heart?" the woman asked.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"Okay well his surgery should be over in 20 minutes. Would you like to wait until then to speak to him?" she asked.

"Sure," I said walking away.

I walked back to the car where Max was groaning.

"Whats the matter with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So…hungry…"she groaned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine let's go. We have 20 minutes to spare before Dylan comes out of surgery," I said.

"Yes! TACO BELL HERE WE COME!" she shouted

**~15 minutes of delicious taco eating later~**

"Dang, I'm stuffed." Max said happily patting her stomach.

I just sipped the remaining if my soda before tossing it in the trash can.

"What kind of surgery was Dylan doing?" she asked me curiously.

"I don't know, I didn't get to ask." I said climbing into the car.

"Well, _I _think you got the hots for the guy," she said smugly.

My cheeks heated up in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Admit it," she taunted flicking the ignition on.

"Shut up Max," I said forcefully.

"Not till you admit it," she sang.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"You like him," she smirked.

"Drop it," I said.

"You like him," she sang.

"STOP." I snarled.

"YOU. LIKE. DYLAN!" she screamed.

Lord help me.

Max's POV-

It was so much fun teasing Mei. Her blush is so bright a tomato looks dull in comparison.

Of course I'd have to do a background check on this Dylan guy. Can't have him dating my best friend if he's a loser ya know?

We pulled back into the hospital and this time I went in with Mei. Her face flushed when she realized what I was doing and she tried desperately to keep me in the car.

Tried. And failed.

When she finally gave up, she led me into the ER and she started talking to a nurse. I looked around the room at the waiting chairs where we were a few hours ago, and the windows. The tables were plastered with magazines and newspapers, and a few new people were anxiously pacing the room.

"Stay here," Mei said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nope. I wanna see Dylan, the love of your life," I smirked.

She blushed again, and I laughed while clutching my sides. God, Mei's facials are so freaking funny. She glared at me before turning down the hall and into a side room. I followed closely behind, whispering words that made her blush even more.

"You are a horrible friend you know that Maximum Ride?" she asked.

"I know Mei La Na" I said mimicking her voice.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to a supply closet and tossed me a white coat while shrugging one on.

"You can't go inside the testing room without it," she said eyeing my distasteful look.

I crinkled my nose in disgust and shrugged the coat on. **(NEVER THOUGHT SHE'D DO THAT NOW DID YA?) **She tossed me latex gloves and I shrugged those on too.

When we were all geared and ready to go, she opened the door and I followed in behind her. Doctors were bustling around, carrying test tubes and text books. Mei walked over to a tall guy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

At the sight of him, I stiffened. I don't know why, I just did. My inner instincts were screaming '_danger' _and when I looked at Mei to pull her back, I found her already in deep conversation.

There was something about this man that was…off. The way his eyes trailed on someone it was as if he was searching for the best way to kill you. His posture was a little rigid in the lower back section, and his eyes…they just gave off a mischievous glint.

Sub consciously, I wound up next to Mei and I realized that I was sort of hovering over her. She and the man both shared an uncomfortable look, but Mei gently pushed me to her side.

"This is my best friend Max," she said "Max, this is Dylan," she said motioning at the guy.

So this is Dylan?

Dylan smiled warmly at me, (hell even his smile looked off!) and held his hand out for me to shake. I peered down at it and then flicked my gaze back up to look into his eyes. When he realized that I wasn't going to shake his hand, he awkwardly dropped it to his side. Mei, horrified of my cold behavior glared at me and made me stand in the corner of the room.

Glad to be away from Dylan, I walked to the sink in the corner and leaned against it, watching the two closely. Dylan was getting closer to Mei by the second, but Mei didn't even notice it. She just kept smiling and talking like she was getting acquainted with an old friend.

Something shiny on his fist distracted me and I looked down at it, trying to get a closer look. I realized…it was blood. Hanging off his index finger and dripping to the floor making a dot barely noticeable to the world. As if he could feel me looking, he roughly put his hands into his pockets, but his eyes never left Mei's face.

When it was time to leave, I threw all my gear back into the closet, and waited for Mei to lead the way first. She shot me a glare before walking out. I looked into the lab window and studied Dylan for a few more minutes. He felt my eyes on him, and he looked up at me. His eyes squinted in confusion, but I swear I saw the corners of his mouth turning down.

He waved awkwardly to me before turning around and walking out the backdoor.

Something fell out of the back of his shirt, and I had to squint to see what it was.

What the hell?

Were those feathers?

* * *

><p><strong>I must warn you. <strong>

**Do not read the next chapter if you are sensitive to animal abuse.**

**-Shift**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm not getting as much reviews as I hoped for, but oh well. As long as people are reading and reviewing none the less. So thanks for that.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**WARNING: Please don't read this chapter if you are highly sensitive to animal abuse. If you want a summary of this chapter just PM me to save yourself the gruesome chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mei asked as soon as we left the ER.<p>

I just shook my head and got into the driver's seat, but my door was stopped by Mei.

"Oh no you don't. Why were you being so rude?" she nearly shouted.

I smirked smugly.

"Told you, you liked him," I said slamming the door.

Her face flushed in anger and she stomped to the other side of the car and slid in angrily. She refused to talk to me the entire ride home and I enjoyed it that way.

I was too busy wondering what the hell Dylan's deal was. And his hand? Did he get cut from something? What the hell was up with him and those feathers? Where have I seen those before?

Sooner than I thought possible we pulled into the parking lot and I slid into our assigned slot. Mei took off into the apartment first, and I rolled my eyes as I watched her retreating form from the rearview mirror.

Diner was going to be awkward tonight.

* * *

><p>"You didn't answer my question," Mei said at the table.<p>

Of course. Right when I was about to slide home free she _had_ to pop up the question.

"It doesn't matter," I said pushing around my peas.

"Doesn't matter?" she asked incredulously.

I couldn't help myself, I knew I was throwing fuel to the fire but I couldn't help the smirk.

"If you didn't like him like you said you didn't, it wouldn't matter," I said smugly.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, and the fork that was in her hand was bending at an angle. Akila, sensing the tension in the air, whimpered and retreated to the living room couch. All I did was spear a pea on my fork and pop it into my mouth.

"Even if I didn't like him, which I don't, that was a really rude thing you did back there, I thought you said you wanted to meet him!" she seethed.

"Since when are you on my back about how I treat people!" I asked while my blood boiled.

"I'm not. It's just that you were bugging me about Dylan earlier, and when you finally meet him, you act like a jerk!" she shouted.

"I acted like that because I think the guys a creep. I was following my instincts," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed as she sat backwards against her seat.

"Don't give me the instincts crap, Max," she said.

"Oh so you don't believe me?" I asked heatedly.

"Not one bit. How could you have that feeling over someone you don't even know?" she asked.

"Why the hell does it matter if I don't like him? It's not like you're gonna have to choose between the two of us!" I shouted.

"Just answer my question. What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Crap.

"I told you. I don't feel right around him," I said sighing.

"Max, just tell me the truth!" she said beyond exasperated.

"I already told you. He has an evil aura around him Mei. I'm pretty sure that he's bad news. When we were in the lab, I saw blood dripping from his hands," I said.

"He's a doctor. He works around blood. Stop talking about him like he's the next Dr. Evil," Mei said calmly.

"I don't know what to say to you Mei. I told you the truth and you still think I'm lying," I shouted.

Mei switched her gaze from her plate into my eyes, and her fork snapped in half.

"Forget it," she growled.

"Oh no, I don't think I can. Let's talk about Dylan since you're obviously so sure that he's the good guy in this topic," I shouted.

"He is! You will never be as pure as him!" she shouted back.

And there goes a piece of my self control.

"Who the fuck said I wanted to be pure? I don't want to be! And stop judging me you damn hypocrite, you aren't pure either!" I yelled.

The edges of my vision were darkening into a deep scarlet.

"I know I'm not. But you…you're just a heartless monster," she said her eyes darkening.

Oh no she di- in't.

I stood up from the table quickly, and my chair tipped backwards, all the while my eyes never leaving hers.

"What. Did you call me?" I snarled.

She stood up silently, pushing her chair backwards as she stood. She crossed her arms over her chest, and her eyes matched mine; cold and empty.

"Heartless. Monster," she repeated.

_Snap._

That was the sound of my self control snapping. It was loud and clear like scissors cutting an elastic band, and I lost myself to the beast within.

"You think I'm a heartless monster?" I whispered looking into her eyes.

She stayed silent, watching me closely, observing my every move.

Who does she think she is? Judging me like that, she's not any better! If anything she's worse! But I wouldn't let her think she's won. I'll make her regret those words.

"You want to see heartless?" I chuckled darkly, picking up my knife.

Her eyes flashed in panic for a brief second before returning to her stone cold expression.

"Do you want to see a monster?" I asked quietly.

Her silence was answer enough for me.

"Fine," I muttered.

In a blink of an eye, I was kneeling in the living room next to a sleeping Akila. Her eyes blinked up at me innocently, but I paid no attention to her. With the knife gripped in my right hand, I used my left to grip Akila's throat.

She whimpered and struggled under my hold, but I clamped down tighter, squeezing her neck.

"STOP IT!" Mei screamed.

"No. You wanted to see a heartless monster? Here she is," I said pointing the tip of the knife at my chest.

With my eyes locked on Mei's, my blade plunged down into Akila's side.

"RUFF!" she whined.

She withered under me, struggling to release my grip. I felt something hot and sticky run down my arm, but I didn't turn to look, instead, my eyes calculated Mei's. I wasn't surprised to see tears running down her face.

"Get away from her!" She screamed.

I yanked the knife out, and plunged it in again, making something wet splatter against my face.

"Max Stop it!" Mei begged.

Again and again, Akila was stabbed, and I was covered in blood. But all I could register was the anger and betrayal I felt towards Mei controlling my body.

Then Akila's body was limp under my hands, and I could barely hear Mei's anguished cries.

How could she call me that? How could she judge me like that? How could she turn on me as soon as some creep with a pretty face comes along, while I've been there for her since day 1? How could she betray me?

"Get out," she said pushing me away from Akila.

"No," I said simply.

"Get out!" she screamed while carrying the dog away from me.

"I'm not listening to you," I said turning around.

They say the only thing that can defeat your inner demons is the voice of your loved ones. Well…the voice that called out to me was not one full of love.

"I hate you!" Mei screamed after me.

And then the beast was gone, and a broken Max took her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The first official sisterly fight between assassins. <strong>

**R.I.P Akila.**

**P.S sorry I had Max kill you.**

**-Shift**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long as hell wait. But you know how it is with school ;/**

* * *

><p>"I did something bad," I whispered.<p>

"Max, baby. You're scaring me. Please, tell me what happened," his voice was frantic, and the fact that his line was getting hazy wasn't helping any.

"Fang…I did something bad," I repeated.

"Max, where are you?" he asked.

"Bad…." I whispered.

"Max, please." He begged.

I hung up at his tone. It hurt my heart to hear him like that, but I also knew that it hurt him more.

There I go again, hurting people I love.

They'll be better off without me.

Fang's POV:

"Iggy!" I shouted running downstairs.

"Whaaat?" he whined from the couch where he and Ella were curled up.

About a couple months ago, Iggy Ella, Nudge and I moved out of our houses and got an apartment that we all shared. It was close to school, and also close to Max's place.

"Max is in trouble," I said snatching my jacket.

He scoffed and pulled Ella towards his body.

"Another bar fight? Better keep that girl of yours on a leash," he smirked.

Ella saved me the trouble of walking across the room to slap him.

"Ow," he said.

"No, she's in real trouble Iggy." I said sternly.

"You gonna go get her?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," I said ripping the keys off the hook.

"I'm coming," Ella said detangling herself from her future husband.

"Wha- but- Ella!" Iggy protested.

But Ella had already pushed Fang out of the door and they started towards the elevator. Soon, they were joined by a grumbling Iggy.

"Where is she?" Ella asked.

I punched the lobby button and the doors closed painfully slow.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say. She just kept saying 'I did something bad,' "I replied.

"Did you call Mei?" Iggy asked seriously.

"She's not answering," I said frustrated.

The doors dinged open, and I jogged out into the parking lot and into the jeep. Iggy slid in shot gun and Ella was in the back seat.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked needing something to distract me.

"She's with Drew," Iggy said as I started the car.

I shifted the gear into reverse, and we pulled out of the apartment parking lot. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, feeling the leather underneath start to shrivel under my touch. Ella patted my shoulders while Iggy just kept whispering promises to find her.

Ella kept calling Mei, put each time she got the answering machine. When I pulled up into their apartment, I sprinted up the 12 flights of stairs to their room. I know, I should have waited for the elevators, but it was taking so long!

Their door was closed and locked, but I had the spare key Max had lent me and practically ran through the door. As soon as I stepped foot into the half empty living room, my knees gave way and I couldn't focus on anything, except the puddle of crimson blood on the floor.

Max's POV-

Why do I keep hurting people?

Is there something wrong with me?

Of course there is. I'm just a waste of space. Nothing not needed.

Mei doesn't need me; she thinks I'm a monster. She'll do better without me.

Everyone will do better without me.

"_Then why don't you go and get rid of yourself if you want people to be happier?" _a snide voice asked.

I whirled around in my tracks and did a quick 360, but no one was there. It was dead quiet and the streets behind me were empty.

I looked above at the sky to see the cloud covered moon. Besides the street lights above my head, it was completely dark.

Hobos sat in front of the shops, dumpster diving and curling up by the fires they burned using small tin cans.

Was I imagining that voice? Was it my conscience? Probably.

But it was right none the less, what was the point of going on if my sister didn't want me here?

Mei's POV-

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I took Akila's dead body and placed it in the back of the car. Stumbling with the car door, I finally got it open and slipped into the front seat, turning the ignition. I looked down at my hands which were covered with Akila's blood.

Shaking my head furiously, I pulled out of the parking lot and slowly drove off towards the dog pound. What was I going to say when I got there? 'Hey my psychotic sister killed our dog…here you go'

A small part of me cursed myself for even thinking of Max like that, but after witnessing her _murdering _our dog, those thoughts vanished.

'_But it's not like you haven't killed the innocent either," _the logical part of me argued.

No. Don't get guilty. You can't get guilty now, not after all those things that were said.

"_You want to see heartless?" _her voice rang

"_You want to see a monster?"_

Was it my fault for provoking her that way? I don't even know what I was thinking when I called her that name. It was cruel, even for someone like me.

All that was going on through my mind, was to _break _her. I wanted to break her spirits, her pride, her _stubbornness_, because I knew that's what she treasured most.

We all do crazy things when we're angry, and my demons were different from Max's. And even then when she was in the middle of her rampage, you could evidently see the hurt in her eyes.

I killed my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Despise?<strong>

**Review!**

**-Shift**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, but a lot of different events going on at once. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV-<span>

I stood on the rocks peak, looking down on at the waves slamming against the shore. Just two steps off the edge, that would be all it took.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the oncoming pain, and the journey afterwards. So in way, I was accepting the fact that I was going to hell and I'm just speeding up the process.

A soft breeze blew my blonde bangs back against my ears and I clenched my fists so that my nails were digging into my palms.

With a final breath, I jumped off the cliff.

Fang's POV-

As Nudge would put it- OMG.

What the hell happened here?

As my thoughts were racing, my eyes stayed glued on that puddle of blood. I heard skittering footsteps behind me and labored breathing, but I didn't move.

Ella's gasp and Iggy's grunt were audible, but not by much. We all just sorta stood there, watching the substance, that is until Ella's phone rang, snapping her out of it.

She walked around the puddle and leaned against the couch as she pushed a button on her phone.

"Hello?" she squeaked.

Iggy moved forward and knelt next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know if this is hers," he whispered.

But it's blood none the less. If she wasn't the one who was hurt, that meant she hurt someone else. All the pieces clicked together at once and that's when the thoughts slammed into me.

"Iggy," I choked

In the distance, I could hear Ella swearing heavily into her phone and her face was twisted with anger, but I looked at Iggy.

"What?" he asks.

"She's going to try to kill herself. Don't you see? This is what she meant," I said standing up " 'I did something bad'" I quoted

Iggy's pale face stood in front of mine.

"Why would she try to kill herself over doing something bad?" he asks.

Grimly, I looked back at the puddle of crimson blood.

"I think she was guilty that she hurt someone…so she's going to try to kill herself to get rid of it," I murmured.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? We have to go find her before it's too late!" he exploded

I nodded my head and looked at Ella.

"Let's go, hurry up," I demanded.

She was still on the phone, but over hearing our conversation, she slammed her phone shut and threw it across the room. Iggy and I looked at her in surprise and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's a slight problem," she growled through clenched teeth.

"What?" I ask

"It's Nudge. She's in the hospital,"

Mei's POV-

I came to a decision as I was driving; I would just knock and leave Akila on the steps.

Cliché?

Yes it is, but that's better than appearing with a dead dog and having them ask questions. I couldn't tell them that she got hit by a car, because what kind of car would leave behind knife marks?

And yes, I am protecting Max by doing this.

As quick as possible, I grab Akila's body and sprint to the front doors with tears flowing down my cheeks. Noticing my tears, I couldn't help the bitter memory that began to resurface from my brain.

It was Uncle Jeb, telling me that I had grown into a softie, and softies don't live in the real world. Only big and bad people can make it.

Shaking my head, I placed Akila's body on the back steps down gently, and brushed her mane back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I ripped off her collar and stuffed it in my pocket and knocked 5 times on the door before sprinting back to my car and speeding off.

Where was I to go now? Home? Would Max be there? Where would she go and what would I do when I got there? Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see won't I?

Sighing, I took the high way home and spent the next half an hour thinking about what I would say if I saw her.

Fang's POV-

"She's where?" I shouted.

Ella brought her fingers the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Drew wouldn't tell me why though," she said.

"That little punk," Iggy hissed.

None of us liked Drew. We all saw the same ignorant, arrogant asshole and we tried to keep Nudge away from him, but she said if we couldn't respect her choices, she would run off and live elsewhere.

We care too much about Nudge to let some boy come between us, so we let him off the hook, but not before some threats. (Provided by Iggy, my dad and myself, and Angel)

"Alright uhm…you guys call a cab and get to the hospital. I need to find Max," I said running off.

"Hey wait!" I heard Iggy shout.

But I was already flying down the steps.

"I'm broke!" Iggy screamed after me.

Rolling my eyes at my brother's antics, I raced down the last flight of stairs and hoped into my car.

_Please be okay Max_

Max's POV-

I waited for the pain. For the so called 'light' to appear before me, but there was only the darkness behind my closed eyelids.

All the while I was awaiting my pain, the back of my mind barely registered the burning tight grip on my wrist. Blinking my eyes up slowly, I almost dropped out of his embrace from shock.

"Dylan?"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Teeheehee *evil smirk* You have no idea what I plan on doing with this plot. *evil laugh* oh the joys of being an author :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a racing tournament tomorrow, Wish me luck! :D**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><span>Iggy's POV<span>

I once thought it was impossible for someone to feel so many emotions at once. And yet here I am, skipping around New York like I'm a fucking pregnant Barbie with mood swings.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Anyway, Ella and I were on our way to the towns hospital and soon, we would get to see Drew.

You all know that this means right?

Yeah, I'll have to hold back Ella from tearing his face out. Well…maybe I'll get in a quick jab or two, but you didn't hear that from me!

Max's POV-

"_You're better off dead than trusting him" _a voice said in my head.

And I agreed. I gulped and looked up into Dylan's face which said set in a grim line with sweat beating down his forehead.

"Hold on!" he encouraged gripping my wrist tighter.

I winced as I felt more pressure built up in my wrist, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. What was he doing here? Why did he save me?

My thoughts were jumbling around in my head, and I barely registered the fact that he had pulled me back up onto the cliff's ledge. He sat back on his hind legs, staring at me pointedly while panting, and I just laid there in a pathetic crumpled ball.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asks glaring at me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Did I just witness that? Did he actually glare and yell at _me?_

All my previous misery put aside, I stood up on my feet angrily and growled down at him. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he scrambled backwards and stood about 6 feet away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

He squared his shoulders in a tight motion, and that's when I realized how dangerous he looked in the moonlights beam. His eyes were darkened around the edges of his pupils and his teeth were looking a little too sharp.

Subconsciously, I took half a step back and watched him warily. He cocked his head and looked behind me at the cliff's edge, before looking back at me.

"I come here every night after my shift. Just to think a few things through," he says shrugging.

He's lying. Straight through his teeth, but I can't let him know I know this. So instead, I nod suspiciously and slowly make my away around him before walking backwards towards the parking lot.

"I don't think so," he said grabbing my arms.

I tried not to coil under his touch, but as soon as his fingers brushed my arms, a heat flowed through me that made my intestines clench together.

"Why were you trying to jump off a cliff?" he asked sternly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I snarled yanking my arm out of his grasp.

I turned on my heels and took two steps, but not before he was in front of me.

"I saved your life, so it is my business," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I growled lowly and pushed him back and he landed on his lower back with an astonished awed face.

"It doesn't concern you. But what you should be concerned about is keeping _these _out of reach," I said pulling out two black feathers that fell from his lab coat earlier tonight.

His eyes widened at the sight of the feathers and he snatched them quickly from my hand and stuffed it in his pocket. I smirked. Got him.

"What do you have there huh Dylan? Luck charm?" I asked snidely.

Dylan hesitated before looking back up at me again, and straightening his back.

"You're right, it's none of my business," he said.

Then he walked off.

Mei's POV-

I walked back up slowly to the apartment, and stopped just outside the door. Gulping, I took the handle in a shaking right hand and turned it in slowly. The familiar set up of the couches and furniture was the first thing I saw, followed by the pile of Akila's blood.

It made me wince, as I stepped over it and walked to the kitchen. Our dinner plates were still there, but Max's was cut in half with her blood knife setting on her food.

"Max?" I called out.

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. A small spark in the corner of my eye made me whirl around and my eyes immediately locked on the source.

I walked over slowly and picked up the broken cell phone. The wires were twitching and sending small sparks. I turned the grey device over in my hand to see the words written in pink jewels; Ella.

Ella was here? Frowning, I left the cell phone on the couch and walked back to the door. Right in front of the green mat, was two mud covered foot prints.

_How could I have missed this? _

I touched the mud with my index finger and brought it close to my face. It was still moist, meaning it was just recently made. I stood back up on my legs and scanned the room once more, taking in every single detail.

Ella was here for sure, but why?

Then I caught sight of the blood again, and understanding washed over me.

Fang's POV-

I spent half an hour driving pointlessly before I found _her_.

She was curled up on the park bench; her eyes wet and puffed up red. Her hair was sticking to her face and her eyes which used to be so bright were now a dull shade.

Her clothes were dirty, tattered even. Before I knew what I was doing, I got out of the car and jogged over to her, and kneeled down in front of her face. I tilted her face up so she could see me, and her tears dried up and she looked at me in shock.

"Lissa are you alright?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jumps behind desk*<strong>

**Review please!**

**-Shift**


	9. Chapter 9

**My deepest apologies for those of you who have been waiting for this damn chapter. So sorry.**

**Look out for the second chapter of my one shot- soon to be two shoot- story, 'Screw Death'. Thanks for all the reviews about my stories, it really encourages me to do a good job. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV-<span>

"Lissa, are you alright?" I repeated.

"Uhm- ye- yeah," she stumbled, her voice cracking.

Her faded green eyes looked up at me in shock and she quickly stood up from the bench and smoothed down her dirty shirt.

"Sorry-" she mumbled looking down.

I raised my eyebrows. Lissa? Lissa the bitch of the bitchiest was sorry? Wow things sure have changed.

"So uh…I guess if you're okay…I have to go look for someone," I said remembering the real reason I was out here.

She nodded her head awkwardly, and without another word or glance, she sprinted off in the opposite direction. I furrowed my brow in confusion, but turned on my heals and jogged back to the jeep. Sliding in the front seat and slamming the door behind me, I pulled out of the park parking lot.

Mei's POV-

The thing about humans-any human for that matter- is that was all have wild imaginations.

So could you imagine what Ella would have thought when she saw all that blood? Yeah, I'm assuming she decided the worse and she and whoever is with her, is about to do something incredibly stupid.

But first, I had to find Max. She disappeared and was nowhere in her normal spots she hung around. Where the hell could she have gone?

I slammed my forehead down on my steering wheel in frustration and had to bite down on my knuckles to keep from screaming.

"Where did you go Max?" I whimpered.

Iggy's POV-

The taxi finally pulled up along the side of the hospital emergency room, and Ella left me outside.

"Hey wait! Can I use your wallet?" I shouted after her

But she was already down the hall. I turned back to the greasy looking cab driver, who huffed and stuck his right hand out. I looked at the meter through the window and groaned. 34 dollars?

"Kay look buddy, if you just wait out here, I'll be sure to get you your money okay? Just wait here," I sighed walking into the building.

The collar of my neck was being pulled back and I whirled around to see the cab driver glaring down at me.

"I like your shoes," he says looking down at my vans.

"Awww come on!" I said throwing my hands up.

Max's POV-

I watched him walk away, his footprints being embedded into the dirt. His back was taut, his fists clenched at his side. I watched him take long, powerful strides until he was just a dot of vision in the distance.

I turned around and faced the cliff again. Was I really about to jump?

"_You know you were, Max."_ the voice from earlier said.

When did everything start getting so complicated? Mrs. Heart? Dylan? _Me?_

"_Oh don't be so naïve, Max. Because of who you are, things will never be easy," _The voice said.

Shaking my head furiously, I stuck out my chest, took several deep breaths and turned away from the cliff. I knew one thing for sure though.

Mother was the one who sent Dylan. She sent him to save me so that I wouldn't jump off. This was her message to me.

It wasn't my time to die yet.

Ella's POV-

"Where is the boy who came with her?" I growled looking at the doctor.

Nudge's body, full of bruises, scratches and gashes was hooked up onto the beeping machines, and the steady beat of the heart monitor was ticking off.

The doctor looked regretfully at me before sighing and placing the clip board on the side desk.

"The young man stated he needed a 'smoke'. That was a little over an hour ago," he said.

I gnawed my teeth together, and managed to nod my head. I heard the doctor make his way out of the room and he closed it behind him softly. I looked back at Nudge, and my heart crumpled.

_My little sister. Bruised and beaten._

I could hardly believe it. Nudge? What could she have done to deserve this? If it were anyone, Drew deserved to be in this bed. He deserved to be the one in pain, and I realized with a cruel satisfying thought, that I would be happier if they switched places.

Guilt didn't trap me for once when I thought of such dark thoughts, because I had finally just _snapped. _I had it up to _here_ with Drew and his insecurities. This wasn't the first time she's been hurt by him; emotionally, mentally, _and _physically.

This little monster was hurting my sister.

And I wasn't going to stand by and watch anymore.

There was the faint sound of scuffs in the hallways, followed by a familiar scowl. Iggy opened the door and stepped in, with only his pink bunny socks. I stared at them for what seemed like forever before looking up at my future husband with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'.

Iggy chuckled sheepishly and tapped the floor with the ball of his right foot.

"The cab driver was very demanding…" he said walking over.

His blue eyes trailed over Nudge's body, and his jaw tightened. He pulled me off the chair and sat on it, and placed me in his lap. I curled my feet around his side and laid my face into the crock of his neck.

"Where's Drew?" he asked.

"He ditched," I said weakly.

"That little son of a-"

"Did you call my mom for me?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. My parents and your mom are on their way," he said blowing on the top of my head.

"Thank you…" I sighed.

Iggy rested his cheek on the top of my head and we stayed that way for a while, just taking in each other's presence.

"Iggy…what do you think happened to Max?" I ask quietly

Iggy's chest puffed out from underneath me and he sighed.

"I'm not sure…but I'm sure she's fine. She has to be," he whispered.

And so, my future husband and I sat in my younger sisters hospital, not knowing what the hell was going on.

When did things get so complicated?

Max's POV-

Regret settled in as soon as I left the beach park. It was dark, and more of the 'special' people came out. I walked slowly back to the city, passed the candy shop, the mini mall, and the tall skyscrapers, alone.

My thoughts were jumbled together as I passed by one of the game shops that Gazzy usually took me too. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I wasn't that surprised when I stumbled into my dojo. From out here, I could see Sensei Denis closing out the lights over head, and he made his way to the front window.

"Sempai Max?" he asked when he saw me.

He squinted behind his round glasses and narrowed his eyes at me, before smiling brightly and walking over.

"You haven't been to classes in a few weeks," he said hugging me.

I laughed nervously and patted his back.

"Yeah…just been busy with some stuff," I said scuffing my foot on the sidewalk.

I didn't look up at him, but I could feel him analyzing me; searching to see what was wrong.

"Come with me," he said.

He turned back to the gym and walked up the cement steps and unlocked the door again before stepping in. He left the door wide open for me, and having nothing else to do, I walked up after him.

The lights over head turned on, but he left the shades of the windows down. He placed his duffel bag on the floor and went to the back of the dojo, where a wooden wrack held all the rental weapons. Bo's, sais, and nun chucks. He grabbed a set of Sais, and one long wooden Bo before walking over.

He handed me with Sais and he stepped back with the Bo in his grip. I sighed and subconsciously twirled both metal weapons in my hands.

"Sensei what are we doing?" I asked him.

"You need this, trust me I've seen that look before," he said bowing.

I bowed lowly, keeping my eyes locked on the top of his head. When we both came back up, our eyes locked on each other, and the entire gym faded away to a blur.

"Max, forget all your problems that your having, and just focus on _me," _Sensei Denis instructed.

I took a deep breath. I breathed through my nostrils and let it slowly through my parted lips. I mentally gathered all my thoughts about Akila, Dylan, Mei, Fang, _everything, _and just pushed it to the back of my head.

"Good," Sensei said looking at my impassive face.

"Fighting is like a dance between two people." He said twirling his Bo. "There's always a leader; or an attacker. And of course, the follower; also known as a defender. You and I both know we teach for d_efense only." _He said sternly.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"So in a fight, you must always be a _defender _as well as a _follower. _A follower observes a leader, poised for attack," he said stepping into a stance where one leg was in front of the other, the Bo pressed against his chest.

I bent my knees into a deep horse stance, keeping one Sai forward and the other tucked against my torso.

"Good. Now, this is the part where you need focus. Wait for my move first and you counter it alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head and narrowed my eyes at his figure. He seemed to be shifting his weight from foot to foot, before he sprang forwards, the point of his Bo aiming for my abdomen. On instinct, I leaped back and brought my Sais' down in an 'X' figure, blocking the Bo's path, all the while never taking my eyes of off Sensei's.

He nodded his approval, before making his next move. He stepped towards my outer leg and swung the Bo down in a fast motion towards the top of my head, where I countered it with another cross Sai. His left leg swung from the side creating a perfect arc that would have got me painfully in the shoulder if I didn't bring my forearm up to block it.

My arms muscles and his leg muscles battled for dominance, before he pushed me back and I tumbled backwards, falling into a crouched position.

"Don't lose focus. Don't try to calculate my next move. _Just watch and move," _

I stood on my feet again, this time watching his body instead of his eyes. His right arm twitched forwards, swinging the Bo like a baseball bat aiming straight for the side of my head.

Everything played in slow motion then.

My eyes locked on his week knees, and I stepped forward the same time he swung the Bo, and wrapped my arm quickly around his elbow, and pulled to the left. The Bo flew out of his hands and rolled to the opposite side of the room. My left leg switched out to kick his knees, and he fell in front of me, kneeling on his hands.

I twirled my Sais' in my hands before throwing them down and it stabbed the edges of his gi, leaving him pinned to the wooden floor.

I panted heavily, but Sensei's breaths were controlled and soothing. He looked up at me through the fog of his glasses before motioning at the Sais' with a smirk.

I chuckled and pulled the Sai's out of the floor, where two new holes were.

"Sorry-"

"Don't even," he said waving a hand. "You were excellent," he said standing.

"Thank you Sensei," I said bowing.

He studied me another moment before walking across the room to retrieve the Bo. He placed the wooden weapon back on the rack before turning back to face me.

"Whatever you're dealing with Sempai Max, just remember to focus on what the real problem is," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and offered him the Sais'.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding them out.

He shook his head and placed my hands back to my side.

"Keep the Sais. Practice with them, it looks like your type of weapon," he said.

"Thanks, I guess," I said chuckling.

I tucked the Sais' into my belt loop, letting it shine in the light.

"And what did you mean about my problems?" I asked.

He just shrugged and picked up his bag.

"I meant what I said. Focus on the _real _problem." He said walking towards the door. "Mind locking up for me?" he asks tossing the keys.

"Apparently not," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and walked outside.

_Focus on the real problem._

What could that mean?

**wow I just realized its been about 4 chapters and Fang and Mei havent found Max yet. lol. **

**JEeze Im getting really draggy with these things. Eh, I blame school.**

**SCREW SCHOOL SCREW SCHOOL. SCREW IT, SCREW IT, SCREW IT.**

**GRRRR...**

**(sigh) Where are my pills?**

**-Shift**


	10. BONUS BLOOPERS

Director: "Scene 1 Take 1…and…ACTION!"

Max walks up to the house with Mei, Gazzy and Cindy trailing after her. She reaches for the knob, only to have it slip off the door and land at her feet.

Gazzy and Max starts laughing and Mei picks the doorknob up.

Mei: "Woah what kind of breakfast cereal have _you _been eating?" she laughs.

Cindy joins in the laughter and they all run back to the car.

Director: CUT

* * *

><p>Fang : "Hey it's Fang here on the set of 'Vengeance'. We're on the first day of filming…Right now we're waiting for Max to come out of her trailer for the first part of the bar-b-qu scene,"<p>

Ice clouds puff out of Fang's mouth as he squeezes himself tighter into his black jacket.

* * *

><p>Director: "Scene 1 take 2…and…ACTION"<p>

Cindy bursts through the backyard doors, running straight over to a cake eating Max while crying hysterically. The director motions for the cameras to zoom in on Cindy's face.

Max stands and walks over to Cindy, holding her shoulders as the girls cries in Chinese.

Max: "Wǒ bù….Uh…Shit what's my line?"

Chinese Translator: "wuu- buuu- ming- bye-"she annunciates.

Max: "wuu. What?"

Chinese Translator: "Wuu-buu-ming-bye" she says slowly.

Max: "Wuu-buuu-huh?"

Director: "CUT"

* * *

><p>Director: Scene 1 take 3.<p>

Fang snakes his arms around Max's waist.

Max: "Say your line now dude,"

Fang: "No I think I'll just stay here"

Max: "Jerk" *giggles*

Iggy walks by: *shouts* "GET SOME!"

Fang: *smirks* GOT SOME!

Max: *blush*

* * *

><p>Nudge: "Hey it's Nudge, we're here backstage in the make up room and here's Max with me. Say hi Max!"<p>

Max waves at the camera before turning back to the mirror where a makeup artist is fixing her hair.

Nudge: "Right now we're about to go and shoot the scene where the guys are at the hospital and Mei meets Dylan for the first time."

* * *

><p>Director: "Scene 2 Take 4…and..ACTION!"<p>

Max is passed out next to Mei, snoring softly, while the kids are all strewn across the chairs on the opposite side. Mei waits a little while for the lightening to hit her perfectly before she starts playing with the magazine which is Dylan's sign to enter.

Dylan pushed the emergency doors open and walks towards Mei with a clipboard in hand. He stood over her and she didn't acknowledge him first, but he had to slip a hand around her shoulder, to which Mei pushed her hand forwards, knocking the board across the room.

Instead of landing on the floor, it crashes into Gazzy's stomach.

Gazzy: "OOF-" He falls to the floor clutching his stomach.

Cindy sits up and starts giggling as she pokes Gazzy's arm. Dylan laughs with Mei and they both stumble over to the fallen teen, muttering incoherent apologies.

Director: CUT

* * *

><p>Director: "Scene 4 take 1…and…ACTION!"<p>

Max and Mei walk around the library, searching for a specific book before Max sighs.

Max: "Do you honestly think that people bother writing about chemicals and poisons from another country?"

Mei: "The U.S did it,"

Max:"….."

Mei: "Say your line."

Max: "I forgot it." She says laughing.

Mei: *Turns to the camera and wraps her hands around her throat* YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH?

Max: *rolling with laughter.*

Director: CUT

* * *

><p>Director: Scene 5 Take 1…and…ACTION!<p>

Max slides into the car while Mei walks towards her with a pissed off face.

Mei: "What the- BLAH BLAH BLAH!" she says messing her lines up

Max: *laughing and walking back to original position"

Director: CUT!

* * *

><p>Director: Scene 7 take 3…and..ACTION!<p>

Max stands above the cliff…looking down and waiting for the director's call to jump. The jump chords strapped to her back are hidden by a green screen blanket. Dylan runs in when she jumps and grabs her hand.

Director: "Zoom into their wrist for a couple seconds, then to Max's face…then to Dylan's."

Camera Man: "Got it."

Director: "Ok, CUT!"

* * *

><p>Director: Scene 8 part 1<p>

Fang drives down the street in his Jeep, and pulls over by the park where he sees Lissa. He jumps out and rushes over, and picks her face up with his fingers.

Fang: "Lissa?"

Lissa: ….

Director: "You're supposed to mumble, '_uhm- yeah'_

Lissa: …..

Fang: *pokes shoulder*

Lissa:….

Fang: *waves hand in front of covered face* Hellloooo?

Lissa: *falls over snoring*

Max from off set: "You put her to sleep with your horrible acting!"

Director: CUT!

* * *

><p>*In the editing room after shooting*<p>

Editor: "Uhm...Director?"

Director: "Yeah?"

Editor: "There seems to be a problem..."

Director: "What?"

Editor: "It seems the camera man forgot to take of the lens of the camera...we have no visuals or audios whatsoever."

Director: ...

* * *

><p>"Hey it's Max here on the set of 'Vengeance.' with my co-star Fang. We're filming what was written so far, and I'm here to present to you a little sneak peak on the next few chapters of the story."<p>

Fang: "Yeaaaahhhh Budddiiieeeee *smiles*

Max: *Smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEAK<strong>

"Just put the gun down…we'll work it all out. I promise," I said.

"No….no you're wrong. We can never work this out. I have to _kill _her. I won't rest until she's dead!" she yells pointing the gun strongly at her head.

"You're wrong. We can explain everything. Please…just put it down. Don't make this mistake." I said eyeing the gun.

"You can't protect her under your lies forever," she hissed.

My patience was wearing thin, and I took a deep shaky breath.

"Lissa….Drop the gun and step away from Max,"

* * *

><p><strong>Shift: AND CUT! That's a wrap!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Jeeze it's been a while. And damn, I keep promising you guys the second half of my one-shot 'Screw Death' but right now I have this huge massive bitch of a block blocking my train of thought. So I'll try to get that out A.S.A.P. For now, please enjoy this short as hell chapter. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><span>Mei's POV-<span>

I was racing in my car down the free way with my windows rolled down. The rays of the street lights shone in from all directions, and the breeze made me keep what little sanity I have left.

I went by the hospital, the park, hell I even went so far as to go to a bar. She was nowhere in sight and I was seriously freaking out.

Suddenly, something grey shone in the lights outside and my eyesight flickered down to it. Frowning, I pulled over and reached over the seat to the passenger side floor.

It was my cell phone. I unlocked the screen and my eyes widened at the amount of missed calls I had. There was at least 20 from Fang, 10 from Ella and 4 from Iggy. None from Max though.

My battery was running low and I decided to use the remainder of my battery for something useful. I called Fang.

He picked up on the third ring with a frantic voice.

"Mei?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Max?" we both asked at the same time.

"You haven't seen her either?" he shrieked.

"No!" I shouted in frustration.

"Ugh. Where are you? I pretty much checked the entire north side of New York," he said.

"And I pretty much checked the entire south side. She's nowhere to be found." I moaned.

He groaned and honked his horn followed by a strong line of profanities. I would have laughed if this wasn't a serious case.

"I'm gonna drop by her working place. See if I can find anything." He said.

"Alright, I'll check the subway," I said hanging up.

I dropped my phone on the passenger side seat and started my car again. I realized that my car, although it was fast, wasn't going fast enough for my liking. Smirking, I got out of my car and walked to the hood.

I flicked it up and dug around for the jump cable. When I felt the familiar prick on my fingers, I twisted it into a knot and tied it around the engine wires. The car purred and I smiled as I made my way back into the car.

I floored the gas pedal and laughed as I sped out of the freeway at over 300 miles –per hour.

Fang's POV-

I pulled into the parking lot of Max's dojo and rushed out of the car. When I got to the front door, the doors were locked, the lights were off and there were blinds closing off the windows. Cursing, I walked back onto the sidewalk and looked from left to right.

The occasional traffic went along, the usual people walking by. A hobo across the way caught my eye and it seemed like he was staring straight at me. Fidgeting, I made my way over to him and kneeled.

"Have you seen a girl around here? About 5 '8? Super lean, blonde hair with brown streaks and light brown eyes?" I asked him.

The man; who I just recently discovered was a _woman, _just kept staring at me. She blinked her lifeless blue eyes up at me as if I was some alien from another planet.

I sighed and stood up, walking away. I was almost to the cross walk, when her croaky voice called out to me. Turning around, I raised my eyebrows.

"The girl you're looking for…she went that way, towards the subway," she said.

Suspicion settled in the same time my joy did. Smiling awkwardly in thanks, I jogged back into my jeep and started the car. I pulled out and looked through my rear view mirror at the homeless lady….

But she was gone.

The subway was unusually empty. That's what made me suspicious and paranoid.

"Max?" I called out.

I walked behind a stone pillar.

"You there?" I shouted.

I looked down the empty railroad tracks, listening for the train. There was none coming. I went to the ticket booth to find that the windows were shut and big sign that read 'CLOSED' was plastered on.

I walked around the entire subway, checking under the benches, across the railroad in the control room, hell I was even daring enough to go and check the ladies bathroom; but even those were deserted.

It was no hope. She wasn't here. The homeless lady must've mistaken Max for someone else. There is quite a lot of people here with blonde hair. And I'm not usually the best describer.

I made my way to the entrance where I parked my car, but froze in place when I rounded the corner.

Two men were blocking the staircase. They were clad in black, and their faces were invisible to the world; yet they seemed to notice me, because they started walking towards me.

Nervousness settled in as they stopped in front of me.

"Fang Walker?" the taller of the two asked.

"No," I lied.

The smaller one of the two smirked and cracked his knuckles. I was just about to say something, when something pinched the lower pressure point of my back and I was dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang-ie NOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Hehehehehe. Well...this is the part where I run and hide isn't it? **

**-Shift**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well...I posted my reason for my late posting in my other story, "If I Die Young"...its been a while so i hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>I walked begrudgingly in circles for the rest of the night. I passed stores, malls, parks and prisons. I just <em>walked. <em>Trying to clear my head.

I hated the thing I was becoming. I hated the thing that I _became. _I was a murderer, trained by the very best to make sure my victim got the most gruesome demise, and I _hated _my being with every last fiber.

Was that my problem that sensei could be talking about? Does he know how disgusted I am with myself? Can he tell?

Lost in deep thought, I couldn't even see the silver small car rushing towards me like a raging bullet. My senses snapped into high alert, my eyes narrowed and my body tensed for a spring.

"_Guess theres no rest for the wicked" _I thought bitterly.

The car screeched to a stop right in front of me, and when I saw the driver, my eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"What-"

Before I could even get a word out, she was out of the car and rushed towards me. I stood there, rooted to the ground in utter shock and confusion. I was out of it, I didn't realize that she brought her long leg up for a round house kick to the face.

Instead of my face, it hit my neck and I went sprawling out on the alley floor. My head connected with the edge of the cold metal of the trash can and a golden star danced across my line of vision. I shook my head until the star was gone and coughed.

My mouth tasted bitter and scratchy, as if I had licked the bottom of an ash tray. I then realized it was blood that my mouth was full of. Inhaling through my nose, I hacked up all the blood and spat it out behind me. Struggling forward, I was able to place my two hands on the mold covered walls, and used the trash can on the side to help me stand up.

"You stupid little _idiot" _she spat pushing me back down again.

My back collided with the cold, hard, wet floor, and I winced as the street rocks scratched my back in a burning pain.

"I swear to God, you are the most _stupidest, irresponsible most selfish _human being on the earth!" she yelled standing over me.

She slammed the heel of her boot into my stomach, making me wheeze and squeeze my eyes shut.

"What do you have to say or yourself?" she screamed.

I stayed silent with my eyes closed.

"_Maximum Ride-"_

"How did you find me?" I interrupted.

She looked surprised from my words; as if she had forgotten I could speak.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed and pushed her heel out of my stomach and shakily got into a sitting position.

"How did you find me?" I asked again.

She growled and bent down to my level.

"It wasn't easy, I had to look all over the freaking state for your ass!" she hissed.

I sighed. "Mei, just leave me alone"

Silence.

"Fang was looking to ya know," she said.

I looked up into her hazel colored eyes. Behind her beautiful shade, was a feeling of deep sincerity, trust, and seriousness.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Finally, Mei spoke up in choked voice.

"If you won't come with me…go with Fang. He should be near your dojo by now," she said walking back to her car.

I watched silently as she turned her back on me. As she walked back to her car and placed a hesitant hand on her handle. She looked back once more at me and we just looked into each other's eyes.

"You didn't look for me to apologize for what you said huh?" I asked.

She looked at me levelly, refusing to be the one breaking eye contact. Her gaze betrayed nothing, not her thoughts, her feelings or her next actions. I was completely shut off from her, and it made me feel cold and empty…and abandoned.

"I don't regret what I said…" she says slowly. "But perhaps your actions should change before I take back anything,"

Guilt, despair, depression and melancholy set in, as she got in her car and drove away.

I started walking- limping back towards the dojo. Fang was possibly the only thing I could use right now in a time like this. He was the only one I could possibly confide all my feelings to, without being judged, and I needed him now.

* * *

><p>There was no one there when I got to the dojo, it was just as I left it when I locked it up. I shrugged and just kept walking. I passed a couple more stores and looked through the window to see he wasn't there either. The sun was at the horizon, getting closer to the center of the sky with every passing second.<p>

My search was interrupted as a large white van pummeled down the street and slid to a halt in front of me. I looked up in time to see the door yanked open, and I was yanked in along with it.

Instinct kicked in, and I smashed my fist to the first thing I could reach, which just happened to me the medal roof of the van. I cringed in the hands of my holder, but continued thrashing around. I heard angry grunts around me and I let out a frustrated cry as my arms were pinned down to my sides.

"Arrgh!" I shouted.

Something smashed into my left temple, and my vision went hazy. Then all was black.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried. I hope this is good enough<strong>

**-shift**


	13. Chapter 12

I'm slowly recovering from that night. I find myself having nightmares and stuff but...*sigh* I don't feel like going into that right now.

So here we go guys. Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

><p>Ella's POV-<p>

Mom, Anne and Jeffrey made it to the hospital. I'd tell you what they said, but I'd like to keep this PG-13. It's been a total of 2 hours, we haven't heard a word from Fang _or _the dumbass Drew, and Nudge has not woken up yet.

"Where are Angel and Gazzy?" I asked.

"Dropped them off at Cindy's," mom said.

She assumed the position at the side of Nudge's bed, staring down at her daughters face with misery. Iggy was sitting behind me on the couch that Jeffrey was able to roll in from another guest room, rubbing comforting circles into my back. Jeffrey and Iggy looked alike now as their eyes were grim and hollow, staring at the ceiling.

Anne was down in the café, drinking some coffee. There was a knock at the door, making us all look up at the same time. A doctor came in, clad in all the respective wear. A white buttoned up lab coat with latex gloves and black pants.

He had a clear clip board in his right hand with papers stacked on. His eyes were a nice shade of hazel, but they looked tired but at the same time alert. He looked tired. His mouth was in a thin line and his chest nut hair flopped in clumps on his forehead.

Jeffrey stood and offered the doctor a chair, to which he accepted with a muttered thanks. He sat at the foot of Nudge's bed, looking at all of us in turn. I felt a terrible chill overpass me as his eyes met mine for a nanosecond, before it was gone.

Huh….that was weird.

The doctor sighed and placed the clipboard at his feet.

"Is there something wrong?" mom asked noticing the doctor's behavior.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor said in a toneless voice.

"What is it?" a squeaky voice piped up.

I looked around in confusion, oh wait….that was me. The doctor sighed.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this," he started off. My heart crawled into my throat at his words. "but it seems that Nudge has slipped into a coma,"

I'm pretty sure my heart shattered.

Mei's POV-

I don't know what drove me away to leave Max after I finally found her. Those 4 hours spent worrying over her and after I found her, I let her go. I guess after witnessing the fact that she was long gone away from me, was to much for my inner self to bear.

A white van streaked down the road and cut me off at an intersection making me slam my breaks in shock and fear. My eyes widened as I watched it streak down the street, not slowing its pace or stopping to apologize for the traffic its caused.

I clenched my jaw, and just drove forward. No need to get more aggravated in one night. I was driving through the more darker part of town, even though it was high morning, the shadows still haunted the dead silent street. Gangs and druggies started at me as I drove through, but I kept driving.

A familiar bob of dark hair caught my eye and I looked on my right hand side out the window. My brow furrowed.

What was Drew doing on this side of town?

I pulled over across the street and watched him silently as he made his way across the street. He knocked twice on the beaten chipped door and stepped back. I watched as a big man clad in tattoos opened the door, grabbed the cuff of his neck and pulled him in roughly.

My eyes widened and I got out of my car. Despite the fact that I hate the little kid with all my heart, and I honestly do believe he isn't good enough for Nudge, I couldn't let him get hurt. I quickly walked across the street in front of the door where he disappeared and looked up.

It was about a three story brick building, mold seeping out from the bricks and more than half of the windows were punched in with a fist sized hole. I heard lots of shuffling inside so I hurried to scale the building.

It was surprisingly easy to climb the brick wall. The gaps in the bricks helped a bit…

I took turns scanning through each window in search for Drew, and I caught sight of him on the third floor. He was still being dragged around harshly with the big man, and I frowned in deep thought. It felt like I've seen him before. Drew was shoved down into a wooden chair.

The room was bare; no decorations on the wall nor anything else. There was a mahogany desk in the middle of the room with a spiny chair facing the south wall. The person in the chair was being blocked by the big man and Drew straightened in his chair.

I made sure my feet were planted firmly into the two holes of the brick wall and tried my best to pry open the rusted window. It barely opened a centimeter, but it was the best I was going to get. I cocked my head to hear better.

"Mr.…ah-"Drew said

"You will address me as Heins." The man on the chair said with a thick Russian accent.

"Mr. Heins," Drew said a little more firmly now. "Last night there was bit of an incident requiring the task-"

"What kind of 'incident'?" the man asked.

Whenever we invited Drew over for family functions, he was acting all high and mighty, arrogant and a jerk and yet now he looks like a deer caught in headlights. It was sort of entertaining to see him strain.

"Just a little weasel mingling where it wasn't supposed to, but don't worry, I took care of it," I heard him say.

My thighs and calves were burning so I took a little time to readjust myself on the wall.

"Has _it _been taken care of?" Heins asked.

"Er- yes." Drew said.

"Good. You'll receive payment next week. Oh…and tell your…_leader." _Heins smirked at the word. "That he has my blessing,"

Drew nodded fast and shuffled out of the door quickly, avoiding the eyes of the big man, and Heins. I watched as he made his way out the side doors and down the stairs. I was about to make my way down when the chair belonging to Heins swiveled around.

The man wasn't that old, maybe about 60 or late 50's. He had half his head devoted to white while the other half was full of black. His blue eyes were piercing, perhaps even bluer than the ocean. His jaw line was high and strong, and his face was pinched back and firm. Overall, for a man of his age, he was quite handsome.

And that other big man. He was wearing a black wife beater, constantly hovering over Heins' body as if any second the man could be hit. He had no hair, and every inch except his face was horded in colorful tattoos. Dragons, skulls, crosses and various names that had no meaning to me.

Both of these men looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Below me, the front door of the building slammed open and out rushed Drew. I watched him as he sprinted all the way down the street made and made a sharp left. Frowning, I turned back to the window to find both men staring at me.

My eyes widening, without thought I dropped from my position (which is 3 stories mind you,) and fell back first into 4 bags of garbage. Something sharp scratched the edge of my forearm, but I just hissed lowly and made a dart for my car. I felt their eyes on me though, it never left.

No one followed me out of that part of town though…a trained assassin could tell.

But one thing was eating at me.

What the hell was Drew hiding?

* * *

><p>The best I could do. Sorry guys. I hope you guys will forgive me for the shitty ass quality, I'll get better I promise.<p>

-Shift


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So if you guys didn't know, my friend died little over a month ago. I've been talking to cops for countless amount of time and the court date is set for another few weeks. I didn't want to stop writing, no matter how much gruesome scenes I had to type. I know, I'm dedicated, lol. So...I've been a little better ya know? I've been talking to the professionals and stuff... Well anyways, enough on my life for now. Hee is the VERY long awaited chapter of Vengeance. **

**I hope I still have some viewers here...lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV-<span>

The darkness was overwhelming. It stung in all the right places of my vision, pulling me deeper and deeper into a dark abyss.

What was the last thing that had happened? All I can mentally remember now, is looking for Fang, the screech of burning rubber tires and then…blank.

I groaned as I was pulled back into consciousness. The unmistakable scent of dried blood hit me smack dab in the face as my eyes squinted open.

"Max? Max baby wake up. Please," a voice choked

A familiar voice. Deep voice that definitely belonged to a male. My eyes scanned every single detail there was in the room as soon as my eyes adjusted to the full florescent light.

The room was small and bare. You could easily take 5 steps before you met the next wall. There was nothing in the room at all, though. The walls were concrete cement with wall cracks running down the ceilings. I was chained to the wall by my stomach, hands and ankles. I lulled my head to the side to locate the source of the voice, and I was nearly knocked unconscious again.

"Fang?" I choked.

Hot tears made their way down my face as I swallowed down my sobs of despair. Fang was chained by his ankles only, but he was slumped against a wall. His usual black clothing was darker with the wetness of his blood. He held his right hand pressed tightly on his left shoulder that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Fang…what…what happened?" I said crying.

My heart shattered to a billion pieces as I saw him smile. A smile full of relief and joy. He grunted and squeezed his lips together in a thin line as he stood up. He swayed from side to side, leaning his weight against the wall. He limped towards me, and I saw the halos of blood surrounding his pant legs as he walked. My eyesight was blurred by my tears.

The clank of his shackles made him wince as the cold hard chains scrapped against his ankles, but he kept walking.

He slumped over to me and trapped my body with his. He leaned on my heavily and I supported his full weight with no complains. He rested his head gently on my chest and I bent my head down so that mine was covering his.

"I'm so glad your…ah, awake," I felt him wince. "I woke up to find you chained to the wall with a very scary amount of blood drenched on the wall…"

My chest heaved as I finally let out my first sob. More followed and Fang's head bobbed in time with my chest. My tears down my cheeks and down my neck.

"Fang…I'm so sorry." I cried over and over.

I felt wetness travel down my shirt. Fang's tears.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, barely controlling the cracks in his voice."We're together."

I let out another anguished cry and sniffled.

"Fang? Who did this? Tell me who did this." I said.

I tried my best to get angry, but I knew I couldn't. Not with Fang being so broken and crumpled beneath me. I desperately tried to call back the demons inside me. _They _would surely know how to brake these chains. But as of right now…I'm just…_Max. _

The Max that laughs and loves without worried about getting hurt. The one my father would have called weak. The _real _Max.

"Max…I never really tell you this often but…" he paused for emphasis. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. "I love you Max. I love you so much."

"Don't talk like that!" I responded hastily. "We're getting out of here. Both of us. I'm not letting this be the end Fang. Just hold on with me okay?" I said hysterically.

Hearing Fang talk like he's given up on life made my stomach lurch and twist. He had such a wonderful life ahead of him. Full of success and happiness, this couldn't be the end for him.

I needed a plan. A plan that would get us out of here. Fang needed to live, he needed his life, and I intend on giving it to him.

Determination set in, and I felt the dizziness of my head rush out. I set my mouth in a firm line and immediately started calculating my next moves.

Mei's POV-

The weight of the entire night crashed down on me when I pulled out of the alley. I drove around the entire state to find Max, and she tells me that she wants me to leave her along. Fine, I can do that.

…

But…

What do I do now?

"_Come on Mei, you're not that anti-social. Clearly you have more people to hang out with than Max right?_ " I thought to myself.

There's always some other professors at the college! Uh…never mind. Most of the professors are above 60 years old. I know! I could hang out with Ella and Nudge! I needed some girl time right now and heaven knows Max could never fulfill that spot, no matter how much I love the girl.

I froze in mid-dial. Ella's phone. It was broken at the apartment. How was I to contact her now? A beeping noise made me look down at my phone. I rolled my eyes and tossed it to the back seat in frustration. My phone was dead.

I sighed. I guess I could drive by Ella and Nudge's place…

I pulled into their drive way and sighed. None of their cars were here, Marian was gone too. I guess…I guess I could always go hang out with Dylan…

Gazzy's POV-

"Cindy! We're going to get caught!" I hissed at her.

"No we aren't. You said your sister Nudge taught you how to hack security cameras right?" she said looking down at him.

"Well…yeah but-"

"No buts. I have faith in your hacking skills." She winked.

I was too busy blushing to see her pull out 2 files. My eyes flickered up and saw her waving them over my head. She shifted her footing on the ladder and dropped the files down on me. I caught it, barely able to keep the contents inside.

We were in the hospital file room right now, (I know right? They don't have any security at all? Well..I kinda took care of the cameras but still…) and Cindy was perched up a desk we pushed against the wall. She dug around the files until she found her moms files.

"I don't know…I just find this whole entire situation weird. Food poisoning? Highly unlikely," she said climbing down the table.

I handed her the files and she hastily scattered papers around the desk.

"Let's see…"

Her fingers scanned over the data on her mother.

Patient Name: Marci Ying

Age: 34

DOB: January 19th, 1977

Insurance Company: New York Towns Value (See attached scripts)

The list went on and on, recordings of her yearly checkups and it marked down one important thing on her file. Cindy's eyes squinted in confusion when I looked up at her for confirmation.

"I didn't know your mom was a kidney donor…" I said.

"Yeah neither did I," Cindy said frowning.

I looked down at the date.

"It says she made the donation March 19th of 2008." I read aloud.

"March 19th…" Cindy whispered.

"Does that date mean anything to you? Any reason why she would want to do it here of all dates?" I asked.

"No…"she shook her head.

I read further down, and scanned the paragraph twice.

"Her donation went to a man named…." I struggled to say the name. It was Chinese that much I could tell. I looked to Cindy for help.

She read it over and smirked.

"His name in English means little fish…" she said laughing a little.

I looked at the other file and saw that the same name was written on the tab.

"Is that why you grabbed this file too?" I asked flipping it over.

"Yeah, my mom's file was stapled to his." She said going back to her moms file.

I read 'Little Fish's' file over. He was about the same age as Marci. They have no blood ties together and he died little over a year ago from heart fail.

"Poor guy. Even when his kidneys were spot on he died of heart failure," I said frowning.

"And _this _is why I can never be a doctor," she said. "It'd be up to me to deliver the heart breaking news to their family. Oh and all the blood," she said.

Trust me, she and I can go a long time without seeing much more blood.

I watched her silently as she placed the two files next to each other. Her thin brows knitted together in a 'V' and she puckered her lips to the side. Her long black hair was falling apart from her high messy bun and strands fell on her cheeks. She looked like a mini detective. She looked so…adorable.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. Cindy was just so beautiful without her even noticing it. The other boys in my school all agreed; they thought she was hot. But I saw passed that. I saw the _beautiful, _intelligent, and funny girl.

"Gazzy?" Cindy's voice whispered.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" She asked, a hint of pink flushing her already rosy cheeks.

"Er- uh…"Was I staring? Oh my god I was staring wasn't I? Damn it, I'm staring AGAIN! Shit!

"Uhmm- uh…yeah, I was just uh…uh…I'll just go stand look out," I said walking around the desk.

"There's no need for that," An icy voice said from the back of me.

Cindy and I froze in place and my eyes widened in fear. A shock wavered down through my body; from the spikes in my hair down to my toes.

I _knew _that voice. That voice had haunted me for _years. _I was about to turn slowly around to face the voice, but his next words sounded like he had steel in his throat.

"Stay where you are." He said.

I locked my eyes in the door in front of me. Someone please come in. Please. Please tell me this is a nightmare…

"What- what do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice after a few minutes of silence.

I felt Cindy move closer to me, and I stood so that I was covering her as much as I could.

"I need a favor."


	15. Chapter 14

**I feel so quilty right now to say this. But...I'm probably gunna take a break from this one. **

**JK!**

**LOL but the updates will be slower guys. I'm really sorry about that. I don't even know if I have any viewers left, but if I do, I really apologize. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Mei's POV-<span>

I walked down the hospital halls and in to the emergency room. I walked up the receptionist desk, a different lady from the last time we were here.

"Here to see a patient?" she asked.

"Uhm no, I'm here to see a doctor." I said. "I'm not sure what his last name is but his first name is Dylan."

"Ah Doctor Jenkins. He's actually about to go on his lunch break right now and if you wait by the exit doors in the front I'm sure you can catch him," she said with a smile.

Oh-h-hkay? A little to perky to be the receptionist of an emergency room but…to each their own I guess. I nodded and thanked her before I left. The air was getting chillier as it was edging towards December. I never liked cold weather much, I liked sunshine and spring time, it made me feel alive where the snow made me feel frozen and dead.

I kicked around a wet pebble back and forth between my two feet. Raindrops started falling so I went to wait in the cafeteria. I was humming a tune from the radio when I saw Jeffrey walk around the corner. He held 4 bags of chips and 3 soda cans in his hands and walked up to the register. Still in shock mode, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jeffrey?" I said.

He turned around and my eyes widened at his appearance. He had dark blue circles running under his eyes and the corners of his mouth were turned downwards in what looked like a permanent frown.

"Oh hello Mei. Have you seen Nudge?" he asked tiredly.

"Nudge? Nudge is _here?" _I nearly shouted.

He jerked his head to the right in curiosity and studied me carefully.

"Yes. She was deposited here in the emergency room about 2 hours ago." He said.

I stumbled backwards two steps to keep my balance. Nudge was _here. _All this time? And neither Max or I knew?

"What room is she in?" I barely managed to choke out.

"314" he said. He was about to open his mouth to say more, but I was already sprinting back the way I came.

My surroundings blurred around me and my feet navigated the floors like I lived here. Sharp turn to the left, one more, then I sprinted down the hallway and slammed into the emergency doors. The same receptionist was there and she looked up in confusion when I came back in. I walked up to the desk and looked behind her at the map. 300-330 on the right and 331-370 on the left.

I wheeled away from her desk and charged to the right.

_309….310…311..312…313…314!_

I stopped outside the door, panting. My hand rested on the cold metal door and I gulped down hard. I slowly turned the handle and used my left foot to nudge it open. I kept my eyes on the green and white tiled floor when I stepped inside.

The blast of the rooms air condition hit my face first after my first step. Slowly building the courage in me, I looked up.

Ella and Iggy were snuggled together in the couch/chair in the corner of the room fast asleep. Anne was facing the window, not noticing I had entered.

Nudge had several IV's hooked into her arms and colorful wires hooking up into another machine. Her cheeks were swollen, her lip was split and cracked and her right eye was black and blue. Her right leg was elevated up and we could see the horrible angle at which it was pointing in. The hospital gown she was in allowed us to the long gashes along her arms.

The steady beat of her heart monitor was the only thing comforting.

Marian had her hand in Nudge's and her head was down on the side of her bed, she was sleeping as well.

"Oh Nudge…."I whispered.

Anne whirled around, as if finally sensing my presence and her face broke down into tears as she walked over to me. I hadn't realized I was crying until she used her thumb to wipe away one of my tears.

"What happened?" I said softly.

"We don't know. Drew dropped her off-"

"DREW?" I spat.

She nodded her head miserably and looked back at Nudge. "The doctors say that her brain waves were matching with the type of someone with physiological problems. Whatever happened to her, she doesn't want to deal with or remember. She will suffer from amnesia when she wakes up…" I heard her murmur something under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Anne sighed and ran a hand through her messy chestnut hair.

"She's slipped into a coma."

Max's POV-

Just as I suspected, the goons behind our kidnapping stepped into the room. An hour ago I had sent Fang back to his corner, telling him to at least pretend he was unconscious. After a long moment of protest he was gone and his body almost blended in with the shadows.

"So…who do I owe this honor to?" I snidely asked them when they stepped into the room.

There were two of them, both male. Their eyes were both a stormy grey and it really creped me out.

"Yoo hoo? Anyone in there?" I called.

They didn't respond to me and just kept staring at me. I saw Fang's knee twitch a bit and focused back on their eyes.

"Look if this is some sort of ransom I can tell you this, no one really knows me so you won't be able to hold me as blackmail."

Their silence pierced my ears a way it shouldn't have.

"Will you say something?" I all but screamed after a long period of silence.

"We are not authorized to speak unless replying to an order. You are not permitted to speak unless given an order. You are not to interact with any other prisoners."

They both said it at the same time with perfect synchronization. Their voices were steal and yet almost monotone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

They repeated the same message again in the same voice. Their eyes were trained on me and they didn't seem to notice Fang. I didn't dare sneak a glance at him and my eyes were locked with theirs, battling for dominance.

A loud creak shattered the silence as the rusty door squeaked open. The two goons, (I've decided to call them Thing 1- and Thing 2) didn't take their eyes off of and didn't acknowledge the disturbance. Neither did I. No way in hell was I about to lose a stare off.

"Maximum Ride?" a voice boomed.

"Depends on whose asking," I've always wanted to use that line…

"Do you know why you're here?" the same voice asked.

"Unless this is hell then unfortunately no. Why am I here?" I asked snidely.

The voice growled and boomed over the empty room.

"Don't use that tone with me. I am your superior."

"HA! Good luck trying to get me to admit that." I scoffed.

Something sharp and cold scraped my cheek bone and my head jerked to the side. The room was so silent that you could hear the blood dropping to the floor from my new cut. My breathing came in through my nose and out through my mouth. I struggled to turn my head back and face the door, my vision was suddenly clouding up; I'd lost too much blood already.

The first thing I noticed about the man, was the knife he held in his hand with a line of my bright red blood streaming down the blade. Then I noticed his hair. It was so white that you'd mistake it for grey in a first glance. His face; the high cheekbones, the straight nose and narrow jaw. His profile was really defined and for a moment I went silent, entranced by his beauty. Then another drip of my blood fell to the floor and I snapped out of it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That should be no concern of yours. What you should be concerned about is what color your coffin will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for my new story that should be publised by wednesday. It's called 'True Monsters'. <strong>

**to those of you that are still reading my story, thank you. **

**-Shift**


End file.
